Until the End of Time: Exodus Book 3 of 4
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: Nuada and Asmara are ready to move forward with their plans to return to Bethmora with the remainder of the clan. But three marriage proposals and the possibility of execution need to be dealt with first. NC17 for Nuada/OC. Book 3 in a series of 4.
1. Into the Woods

I own Asmara, the wonderful Del Toro owns everyone else.

This is the third book in the Until the End of Time epic, which will be about 4-5 books when complete so keep your peepers posted. Please see the other two first because this picks up where they leave off and a lot has been established. The first book was T, all the books from here on out will be M. If it's in italics, it's an aside or in Elvish. Also, the Asmara/Nuada bond has strengthened so they are beginning to pick up on each other's thoughts…to a degree. Anyhow, a big thank you to all of those who have submitted reviews for the other two stories. Please review, which is showing your love. If you see a discrepancy or want to see more of something (or less), I won't know unless you drop me a line. Again, this is my first crack at writing, so feedback is essential and much appreciated. Love :o)

* * *

The forest was quiet. It was like the quiet that follows a monsoon; so peaceful that if it wasn't for the mud and rainwater no one would believe that a storm had recently passed. The quiet hit Nuada with the force of a deep resonant sound as he stepped outside the cabin.

The air had a thickness about it too. When the prince took a deep breath, he could feel the moisture fill his lungs. He exhaled. He stood with his arms outstretched, listening to the sound of his own heart beating heavily in his chest. After living under a troll market and later a subway, the sound of silence was nearly deafening. He was enchanted. This graceful, peaceful place, this simple ease; here is where he wanted to be.

"Don't even think about it!" Asmara's words cutting the thickness like a knife. She walked over to the prince and handed him a pack.

Beautiful. He thought she was the reason why such a word existed in every language known and lost. She was tall and moved lightly. Her long hair flowing in rivers of spirals down her back. He thought of petals and fawns. Of soft, quick things. Her large eyes smiled at him from well-rounded delicate lids like two amber jewels.

"We could start our family?"

They stood a moment. Nuada tried to reason, feeling as he spoke a surge of passion.

"Our children would have everything they need here! It is safe, we are far from the city, the spirits still speak with us, there are many Elven books and art…we could…"

Asmara stepped forward and placed a warm palm on his cheek.

"_No my love. Our home is in Bethmora."_ She spoke heavy words in Elvish. _"It is safe now, but it will not remain so. You and I alone are not enough to save this forest. We may manage to save the home, but the forest and all these spirits will eventually fade and it would no longer be home. We were only ever guests in this realm. Visitors. And now it is time to go home."_

Nuada didn't say anything in response. He just held her hand to his cheek and reveled in its warmth. The truth was that he was afraid of what he might be bringing her into.

"_I am not afraid my love. If there is any danger what-so-ever, then I shall share it with you."_

Nuada reluctantly replied, _"…Our thoughts are one. You know what is in my heart. If keeping you safe means keeping you by my side, then that is how we shall remain. Forever and always."_

"_Forever and always…I like that."_ The two shared a passionate kiss until they were interrupted by the sound of heavy panting.

"I'm sorry Alrik, but you have to hold down the fort. You have to watch the animals, make sure no critters get in through your door and no wild parties!" Alrik whined despite receiving a good scratch behind the ears and looked to the prince for help.

"I'm sorry friend, you must stay."

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. I promise," she said as she gave the wolf a kiss on the head.

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Nuada. "…these elders we seek…I do not sense anything from you in their regard and it appears that they are absent from Elven-lore. How is it you came to know of them?"

"Well they've…I don't know…to be honest. They've always just sort of…been there for me…" Her voice trailing off.

"And what makes them different from the others?"

"They're ancient. Some of the oldest beings on this Earth aside from the rocks. The rocks no longer speak to us of course, but these elders have always been more than willing."

"Do you trust them?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Then that is all we need. There are things much greater than us on this Earth and the next that we will never fully understand. Once I was led to you, I'd stopped questioning them."

The couple shared one last kiss and embrace before making their way across the lawn, arm in arm. Every now and then they would turn to answer Alrik's pleading howls with a gentle wave. Soon, they were out of sight.


	2. MidSummer Night

It was nightfall by the time they reached their destination. It was a New Moon, so the only light that hung in the sky was provided by infinite stars.

"We can eat and rest here," said Asmara as she carefully laid her packs near the water's edge.

"We should probably bathe as well."

"Yeah of course…they prefer if we don't wear any clothes either," Asmara said getting a delicious smile out of the prince.

"So how far away are we?"

"Just over that ridge, a short swim and we're there."

He was so pleasantly tired. After setting down his packs, he lay in the bank's soft moss and stared up into the stars, letting the sound of cascading water fill his mind.

"It's beautiful…isn't it?"

Nuada turned unto his stomach and looked over at Asmara. She was sitting and a rock, swinging her feet in the water as she gazed up into the stars. She had her hair pulled to one side and the waterfalls seemed to frame her in glowing light.

Nuada walked over to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as he whispered against her cheek, _"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

The two shared a long and passionate kiss under a thick blanket of stars.

* * *

"Abraham and I are getting married!"

"What?" shouted Dr. Krauss in a puff of smoke.

"We've decided to make it official…we're getting married," said Abe as he held Nuala's hand tight. The two of them stood side by side in the BPRD briefing room, ready to take on the world if they needed to.

"Way to go! Trying to make it honest huh?" said Hellboy as he began to applaud, causing everyone in the room to do the same.

"Yes, yes…congratulations. But what does this mean in terms of your service with the BPRD?" Asked Dr. Krauss.

"Well…we…"

"Well…we hadn't really thought about it," Abe said as he looked to Nuala for any hint of an answer.

"We would remain for a while…but eventually…I suppose," Nuala responded as she looked at Abe.

"We would have to leave…eventually..."

"I see…und what of your brother? He has a temper ja?"

"Yes…but we're not concerned with how he feels. I'm certain he will be happy for us, for it was he who sent me back to the BPRD, sent me to be with Abraham. I'm sure we have his blessing."

"You have not told him yet? Well, I suppose he will find out once he has found Bethmora and returns for you."

"Ummm…actually…we're not going to Bethmora," Abe said as he took a slight step behind Nuala.

"What? He will be furious! We will need to increase security, extra men on the front gate—"

"That won't be necessary. He will not harm you or anyone here. As I have said, I am certain we have his blessing."

"You may have his blessing, but surely you must return with him? He is taking all his people ja?"

"Yes. He is taking all his people. But my place is with my husband and we have decided to stay."

"But what about—"

"That is our decision Dr. Krauss," said a stern Nuala. "Now. If you'll all excuse us, there is work to be done."

The two of them walked hand in hand through a sea of chatter and whispers, back to their quarters.

"Blue's getting married…how bout that?...What's wrong babe?" asked Hellboy.

"Nothing," said Liz.

"Oh no, don't give me that. When a woman says it's nothing that means it's something…more than one something most of the time."

Liz took Hellboy by the arm and started to walk with him down the hall.

"It's just that…we haven't talked about where we would go. You know, when I get closer to having the babies. A place where we could settle down."

"Oh…We could have a place in the country? A place, far away from anyone else. With a big yard for the cats, I mean the kids."

"Hmm…A place in the country?"

"A place in the country!"

"With a big yard?"

"With a big yard!"

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said. "I'll even do the dishes."

* * *

"That was delicious," Asmara said as she packed away the remnants of their meal. "I didn't know you knew how to cook. You being a prince and all."

"I had servants when I was with my father, but once I set out on my own I had to learn to cook, and fast. Humans will eat just about anything, so I had to take what they had available and make it edible. And what do you mean 'prince and all'? You're a princess!" Nuada playfully splashing water at Asmara on every syllable.

"Hey! I only had servants when I was a child," splashing Nuada even harder.

The prince swept Asmara up into the air and fell into the water with her in his arms.

"Ok, ok, ok…truce…you win."

"I win? And what is my prize?"

Asmara looked into Nuada's eyes with a wily smile and slowly stood up. She removed her clothes as he stay staring up at her naked body crowned by the stars. She began to swim over to a cove of waterfalls as she called out, "Come and claim it!"

Nuada quickly removed his clothes and swam over to join her. The water was so clean and clear that it looked as if they were swimming in the heavens. The sky's reflection on the water was being distorted by the falls and their movements, which made it sparkle like diamonds.

Their lips met. The water making the kiss feel cool and taste sweet. Their legs brushed against each other in gentle wisps as they tread water. The prince pulled his princess unto his chest and swam backward over to a nest of rocks. He lifted her onto a rock, careful not to break the kiss, deepening it once he'd found his footing.

He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. He licked the water from her skin and drank deeply of her, as if trying to consume her. They both moaned in pleasure as Nuada slipped a finger over her clitoris and into her core. She trailed a hand down his torso and found his throbbing length and took it into her hands. The rhythm of his penetrating and retracting fingers were matched by her strokes.

She gently nudged the prince to move over unto his back, and took his hands in hers and pinned them onto the rock. She slowly and methodically followed the line of symmetry in his torso all the way down to his penis. She laced his groin with kisses. Each one planted with mechanical precision. Close, but not too close. This made the prince hiss and writhe against her.

Not able to stave the agony she was now feeling as well, she took him in her mouth, sucking deeply as she pulled back. She let out a loud guttural moan in unison with the prince's loud cry. She sucked harder and took him deeper and deeper in her mouth until he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her up by the hands, steadied himself on the rock and lifted her onto his pulsating erection. They moaned in pleasure as she slowly slid down to its base. Still holding his hands, she leaned in and kissed him as she raised her backside and slid down him again. And again. And again. And again this time with a twist. And again…

He let go of her hands and grabbed her bottom. Lifting her onto himself even harder and faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into his shoulder. This caused him to hiss while he pinched and slapped her ass, causing her to bite even harder in turn.

He pulled her by the hair and she dug her nails into his back, both eliciting hungry growls.

"Look at me!" he breathed.

The two of them looked at each other with a gaze that was part malice, part pain, part recklessness but mostly love. A few more loud clapping thrusts and the two of them came together, Asmara arching her back as Nuada filled her with his seed.

He brought his hand up her back and unto her head and pulled her into a deep, breathless kiss. She lay panting on his chest and asked, "Weren't we supposed to bathe?"

"Oh yes!...I'd forgotten…weren't we here to speak with the elders?"

"Oh yeah…forgot…No worries though…their all about this sort of thing."

"Communing?"

"Yeah…communing."

"So they won't mind if we commune again?" Nuada said as Asmara turned to look him in the eyes. "That _is_ what you're saying isn't it?"

"Na…they won't mind," and she leaned in and gave him another kiss. "Probably listening to us do it in their communal waters."

The two of them laughed and made love once more before ascending the ridge. Once they'd reached the top they were greeted by a large pool of water. Although it was clear that this water was the source, it lay absolutely still and the falls could not be heard. In the center of the pool was an island inhabited by three very large trees. Their trunks were as wide as cars. American cars, and the entire island seemed to be shrouded in thick green moss.

Asmara and Nuada stood hand in hand watching speechless, breathless. The princess had been there before, but every time she sought the trees' wisdom it was as if she were seeing them for the first time. The couple looked at each other and stepped into the water. When they broke the surface, a tiny glow was produced from their point of contact. The glow continued to radiate out through the water and up onto the island and trees. The glow manifested into tiny spheres of light, and soon the entire place was consumed.

They swam over to the island and stepped onto its mossy shore. Orbs of light floated listlessly in the air. Asmara guided Nuada to a place in the center of the trees and sat across from him. And they waited…

A sound so low and deep that it could not be heard, only felt, issued up from the ground and saturated them. Then one of the trees spoke in old Elvish.

"_She holds his essence inside her. They have communed!"_

"_Ah, so it appears that the future king to a forgotten kingdom has found his queen?"_ asked another tree.

Nuada looked into Asmara's eyes and replied, _"Yes…I have."_ He could now understand what they were saying due to his link with her.

"_And it would appear that the young one has decided that love is a risk she is willing to take?"_ asked another.

Asmara looked into Nuada's eyes and replied, _"Yes…I have."_

The trees spoke in unison, _"Very well. The path to Bethmora is the only question left. But the knowledge you seek is already yours."_

The couple looked at each other confused.

"_Do they know about the maps?"_ Nuada whispered to Asmara.

"_We are not referring to any map little prince and we know that they are gone forever."_ The trees shouted.

"_Please forgive me. I did not mean any disrespect, but we do not understand."_

"_You are your mother's son. She entrusted you with a great secret"_ said one of the trees.

"_You are your mother's daughter. She had great power. The same blood that ran in her veins flows through yours does it not?"_ asked another.

"_Yes…it does…but she never told me anything about—"_

The trees all started laughing hysterically. Nuada thought to himself how much he hated it when they did that, especially now.

"_PLEASE!"_ Asmara was too late. She felt the prince's anger rising, but he was too quick. He was now standing and shouting at the trees.

"_I am sorry that you find humor in our situation, but I do not. We have both endured far too much for foolish games. If you do not wish to help us, then do not. But do not waste our time answering our questions with more questions."_

He stood with his fists clenched tight, chest heaving with his eyes all a blaze. Asmara had never seen him like this and it frightened her so much she was more afraid of him than the elders. She just sat on the ground unable to move, unable to breathe.

Nuada became aware of what she was feeling and quickly moved to comfort her. He sat beside her, pulled her into a gentile embrace and caressed her cheek as he whispered to her softly, _"I am sorry that I have frightened you my love."_

"_You apologize to her?"_ shouted one of the trees.

"_Obviously you do not see the weight of your offense,"_ said another.

"_You are mistaken. I do see the weight of my offense. I have hurt the woman I love, for she is all that matters to me."_

Silence. The only sound that could be heard was Nuada's comforting whispers to Asmara.

"_He does not fear us,"_ said one of the trees.

"_Neither does she,"_ said another.

"_For it was he who frightened her, not us,"_ said the last.

Asmara settled her nerves and took Nuada's hands in hers. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes in the shadow of ancient and great beings whose presence was now completely forgotten.

Finally, the trees spoke in unison saying, _"Your love for each other is great. Perhaps we have become slightly callous in our ways…Slightly."_ The couple looked at each other and smiled. _"What were her exact words to you in the vision your highness?"_

"…_She asked me to find her and help her remember, so she could show me the way."_

"_Those were not her words my prince."_

"_We will show you."_ All the orbs of light began to flutter and dance, culminating right before them. They both gasped at what they saw.

Asmara was leading Nuada by the hand to one of the trees. She placed her hand on it and the two seated on the ground were blinded by golden light. The light dissipated and they could hear them speaking.

"_You must find me first and show me the way."_

"_I do not understand. It is you that has led me here."_

"_I have forgotten. You must show me the way."_

The vision burst into a fountain of sparkling light and the orbs returned to their previous state.

"_She has asked __**you**__ to show her the way my prince,"_ said one of the trees.

"_You both have the knowledge of what you seek buried deep within your memories,"_ said another.

"_It will take your strength combined to unlock it,"_ said the last.

"_Now that you have bonded, you can use your minds to guide each other into the deepest depths of memory to retrieve it."_

It all made sense. They understood why Asmara's connection to the elements was essential in securing the kingdom.

"_So war is inevitable?"_ asked the prince.

"_Yes. Their numbers are greater than yours,"_

"_And their desire to be just has long been outmatched by their desire to rule."_

"_They will use dishonorable tactics born of desperation."_

"_The people live in fear. You must return and restore order in your father's kingdom. This is all we can tell you young ones..."_

The air about them seemed charged. They were afraid to look away from each other.

"_We have fulfilled our purpose. You shall never see us again. May you both be together, forever and always."_

The orbs began to glow so brightly that they were forced to close their eyes. When they were opened, they found themselves sitting on a rock in the center of the falls. The trees and the tiny island itself had completely vanished.

The two sat on the rock in silence trying desperately to process this newfound information. The crushing sound of the waterfalls made it impossible.


	3. Rain or Chance?

As soon as they stepped onto the lawn they were greeted with a welcoming howl. Alrik bounded from the cabin across the yard and knocked both the prince and princess on their backs, licking their faces, necks, hands and whatever skin he could get.

"We missed you too," said Asmara as they both lay on their backs laughing and petting the wolf.

She was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to curl up next to the prince in bed. Another mid-summer rainstorm to keep them indoors again wouldn't hurt either. The bath she could handle. It was chilly, but the chances of rain were slim since the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Why don't you go and start on that bath," said the prince. "And I will tend to the animals and join you when I finish."

Asmara sat up and gave the prince a very tired but appreciative smile.

"Thank you," she said. "I want to kiss you but…we both look like glazed donuts right now."

"That's alright. We'll have to be content with Alrik's kisses for the moment. Leave your packs, I will take care of them. Now go."

He gathered the packs and watched her go into the house.

"You're going to stay and help me are you?" Nuada said as he stared down at Alrik who was wagging his tail fervently. "Good! You can show me how to milk a cow…and what is a donut?"

Asmara drudgingly climbed the stairs leading to the double doors of the master suit. It was made up of five rooms consisting of a sitting room, library, wardrobe, bathroom and a place to sleep once you'd made it through all the other rooms. She entered the sleeping quarters and made a fire in the fireplace. The bedroom was filled with light that streamed in from its many arched windows. The fireplace itself was fairly large and made out of stone she'd found in the area. The bedroom and arches were made entirely of carved Ash in various shades of white and off-white. The furniture was made of Ash as well and shared the same intricate interlacing branch pattern.

She undressed in the wardrobe, which was a large room filled from floor to ceiling with mirrors painted with scenes from Nubian and Elven-lore. She laughed to herself with the memory of the prince seeing this room for the first time. Then her heart got a little heavy for him when she pictured him living under a troll market for over a thousand years. She felt him rejoice in being here now, with her, and she smiled to herself. She was still getting used to the idea of feeling someone else's emotion. The very thought of it though made her warm.

She descended a spiral staircase at the end of the wardrobe that led to the bathroom. This bathroom was made out of rock and glass like the others, except this one had a large bathing pool. She had tapped into a hot mineral spring for the source of water, so it was always nice and hot and the mineral content made her skin feel clean and healthy. This especially came in handy on days like today.

She dove into the pool, swam to the opposite end and nestled in an alcove. Nuada had finished tending to the animals and was sprinting to the suite. He quickly undressed and in no time he was swimming over to cuddle up beside her in the niche.

"You know, there's just something about being next to you in water that pushes all the right buttons," said Asmara.

"I was thinking the same thing, but with the word 'naked' added." They shared a long, deep, sensual but tired kiss.

"You're still quite tense. Let me ease it for you," said Nuada as he sat up and repositioned Asmara in front of him.

"That feels soooooo good," she said, as he gently massaged her neck and shoulders. He worked his fingers up and down her back, causing her to moan in pleasure. Each new movement received an even deeper moan and soon he was aroused.

He leaned against her back, found her hands and began to massage them as he whispered into her ear, "I think we're clean enough!" Asmara smiled and turned to give him a kiss as he lifted her out of the pool. They dried off, and the prince scooped her up into his arms once more.

"But our hair is still wet!" Asmara shrieked.

"I'm not taking you to the bed."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"You lit a fire right?" She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her the rest of the way. He lay her down on a large fur pelt in front of the fireplace as the flames crackled and danced. Soft, so soft. Asmara moaned as she savored the luxuriant pliancy of the furs beneath her. It caressed her back and shoulders as Nuada positioned her underneath his body.

They were both tired, but never too tired for this. Their eyes were open as he drew his face to hers. Their lips came together gently, without kissing and finally, they closed their eyes. His mouth was warm and silky. She moved her lips against his in a feathery grazing movement, deeply sensual. The prince pulled away to look at her. They breathed heavily.

His arms went around her as he let the weight of his body ease into hers. When their hips touched, her warmth seeped into him. She gave the slightest whimper and nestled her chin against his neck. Her nails pressed into his back, drawing him close. He pushed his chest against hers and kissed her deeply, eliciting another soft whimper. Despite exhaustion, there was no holding back.

He pressed his palm against her breast, rubbing the nipple in small circles. She moaned into his mouth. Her hand slid between his legs. Her fingertips glided along his velvety length and she encircled him with a firm grip. He broke the kiss and moved to her breasts and began to kiss and suck as she stroked him. She closed her eyes. The fingers of her free hand roaming through a field of platinum locks. She wished he was inside her. She urged him to enter.

He raised himself onto his elbows and slid smoothly into her slick core. She sucked her breath, pressing his face into her breasts. He trailed kisses up to her mouth and let his lips rest against hers, without kissing, as he gently rocked her against the soft furs. They stayed like that, lips barely touching, breathing in each other's air, each other's essence, until they both came in a soft moan. Asmara moved unto her side, still holding the prince inside her. Their damp faces resting inches apart on the fur as they slowly became aware of their surroundings once more.

"Warrior woman," the prince breathed as he slowly traced the lines of the clan markings on her temple.

Asmara reached out and did the same to his.

"Is that what those are? Means you're a warrior?" she asked.

"Yes. You are born a warrior. Only a few have them and even fewer women. My sister has none."

"I haven't really seen a lot of our people in my life. My father had them and I have them, so I just always assumed they were clan markings. But I don't have this one here," she said as she delicately traced the line over the bridge of his nose. "My father had three here, very close together."

"From a very old clan."

"This is your clan marking then? Your sister has it too."

"Yes. It is."

"And these…these I love," she said as she caressed a few of the vertical lines on his face. "They melt my heart…Yours is the last face I see before sleep and the first when I awake. To have my dreams and my days filled with a reminder of our connection to the trees…the forest…nature…sets my heart on fire."

She began to plant tiny kisses on each of the lines of his face. He leaned in closer, pulling her against his chest as he folded her in his arms. He held her as if he never meant to let her go. He kissed her as if he meant to kiss her forever, showing her all the things a kiss could mean. She felt strong in his arms. He was all warmth in the cool darkening day, and his arms felt like a long-sought haven suddenly discovered…The darkening day?

"That's funny…It looks like it's going to rain," said Asmara.

"You did ask for rain, did you not?"

"…I did!"

Nuada gently smiled and brushed a loose strand from Asmara's brow. He remembered their talk with the trees just a few hours before and wondered…

"Really?" asked Asmara.

"I think you should try."

"How?"

"Well…they said our bond would help us remember, but I'm not sure how to go about it."

Asmara laughed and said, "We could always go into town and pick up a copy of _Controlling the Elements for Dummies_."

Nuada laughed in response and said with a tired yawn, "We are together now…perhaps if we both think of rain it will come?"

They smiled as they closed their eyes and brought their foreheads together. Lost in the stupor of breathing in each other's essence once more, they fell asleep. Fast. They were lulled into a deeper sleep by the sound of gentle raindrops falling softly on the window panes.


	4. Ask

A/N: There's more of the elves being able to read other people's feelings which hopefully will be evident in the way the dialog pans out. Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was a deep periwinkle when prince Nuada awoke to the sound of thunder cracking in the distance. It was twilight. Pale light poured through the arched windows and spilled over entwined bodies as they lay in front of the glowing embers of the fire. He peered out the large windows and was stunned by what he saw. First amazement, then disbelief.

"Asmara…it's raining!"

"What?...It's raining!...It's raining…"

"You did it!"

"You think so?...No…that's not possible…is it?" They sat up slowly and walked over to the window. They looked out onto the landscape like little children with their faces and hands pressed against the glass in a candy shop. The couple continued to look out the window in a feeble attempt to ignore the growing magnitude of what they had to do next.

"_We need to talk,"_ he said in Elvish.

She didn't respond. Nuada gave her a somber look.

"Summer is so short, and most of it rains away," sang Asmara. "That's part of a song they sing here. It was probably going to rain anyway." Nuada now walked over to her with his arms crossed. She furrowed her brow and continued to look out the window. This was going to be a weighty conversation, and frankly she just wasn't ready for it.

"_I will dress and leave you to your thoughts. We must discuss this after dinner. There is no way around it my love." _

"_Fuck!"_ she thought to herself as he walked away. He wasn't angry, he was disappointed which was far worse. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against the cool glass. War. And she was to lead him into battle. She would do anything for him, there was no question about that. She just wasn't sure if she had her mother's ability. After all, her mother…then again…

"I will help you remember…all you have to do is try," Nuada said as he leaned against the doorway, arms still crossed.

She still didn't respond. She just turned her head, keeping her forehead pressed against the glass.

* * *

Nuala sat on her bed flanked by piles and piles of wedding magazines.

"Oh, look at this…you will definitely need some of these and oh! That is gorgeous!" said Liz, her enthusiasm rising with every page she turned.

Nuala was overwhelmed. This was not the way she had imagined her wedding. She wanted a traditional Elven wedding. A wedding filled with all her family and friends. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? You don't like center pieces? We don't have to have center pieces, we could…we could…Is it your family?"

Nuala just shook her head.

"I'm sorry," said Liz with a heavy sigh as she moved to console her. "I guess I got carried away…Carried away with the prospect of having a vicarious wedding."

"Agent Hellboy has not asked you to marry him?" Nuala sniffed.

"No…but..I mean—"

"But you are carrying his children are you not?"

"Yes and that's just it. We kind of have a mutual understanding…in a sense."

Nuala wiped her tears and a mischievous smile grew on her face.

"We shall be married, together!"

"No."

"I insist!"

"No."

"Yes. We shall have a traditional Elven wedding…I'll go to the council and seek the Chamberlain to handle all the arrangements."

"I can't…We can't do this. I haven't even spoken to Red about it."

Nuala took Liz' hands in hers and said, "My brother is the only family I have left. I am certain he and Asmara, hopefully Asmara…well certainly by now— anyhow, he and Asmara will be there, but I want to surround myself with as many people I care for as possible… And what of your family? Do you not want the same?"

Liz never spoke about her family. She had none. Not after what happened. Nuala squeezed her hand tight and placed her other hand on Liz' abdomen and said, "But you do have a family." Liz smiled gently. She was still struggling with herself and what had happened. After Red and the babies, maybe this was another step in the journey of self acceptance.

"Yeah…ok…double wedding it is. But do I have to wear a dress?"

"You can wear whatever you want. It is settled then. We will have Elven food, and music and dresses…oh, we will need to be fitted and—"

"I thought you just said I didn't have to wear a dress?"

"Oh! I thought you wear speaking in general terms," Nuala laughed. Then she became very serious and said, "Yes. Yes you will certainly wear a dress in this wedding. And you will look damn good in it! Now…tell me again about these center pieces…"

* * *

Asmara and Nuada ate dinner in complete silence. They put away the leftovers and washed the dishes in complete silence. Now they were sitting on the same couch, miles away from each other, in complete silence.

"I'm not trying to be difficult," said Asmara.

"You're not trying is the problem."

"How am I supposed to try when I don't even know where to begin?"

"We will do it together."

"How? And that was—"

"That was a rainstorm out of a clear sky! If we had not spoken with the elders, then yes, it would be mere coincidence. But there is something there. Something you're uncertain of. I can sense it."

He moved closer to her on the couch. "You thought of your mother. A memory. But it was hazy. What do you remember?"

"…It was this look. She would get this look in her eyes."

Nuada thought for a moment. "Perhaps if we concentrate together? Just as we did earlier."

Asmara let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what it is…but I have this feeling—"

The prince gave her a sullen look.

"…Ok…let's try."

The two of them sat on the floor and held each other's hands. They concentrated. After some time, their nearness became heavy and magnetic. They focused on Asmara and the memory of her mother. Images began to flash through her mind. She saw her father and mother dancing. Her mother singing to her unborn brother. Her mother—suddenly her thoughts were lost to searing pain. She fell against the floor, limp. Nuada rushed by her side and held her in his lap as Alrik ran into the room whining.

"_Asmara! Asmara! Asmara speak to me!"_ Panic. "Asmara…please!" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to feel her in his mind. She let out a loud gasp and regained consciousness.

"Nuada?" she asked.

"I am here. You are safe."

"…I saw—" She let out a loud scream.

"Stop! No more. We shall never do this again!" he said as he cradled her in his arms.

Her nose started to bleed. Nuada wiped her face with tears in his eyes and said, "I am sorry. I am so sorry. Never again."

"But we have no choice. We have to do something."

"Something but not this. I don't know what I would do if…if…"

She sat up now and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm still here. We will return to Bethmora. We just have to find another way…There must be another way."

He didn't respond. He was still racked by the guilt of hurting her not once, but twice in less than a day's time.

"…What about the BPRD? You said they had a library and that's where you found the map. Maybe they can help us?"

"_They are in possession of all manner of books and artifacts from this world and the next,"_ he thought to himself. _"Perhaps they can help us and keep her safe."_

Asmara squeezed his hand and said, "I am safe. I'm with you. We just, did it the wrong way. I'm fine now. You can feel that I'm fine now….We'll go to them for help."

"Yes…they can keep you from harm. They will help us, that is what the Tin Man said."

"Your people are there as well, right?"

Nuada could sense where she was going.

"You think we should bring them all here?"

"We would have to, for strategic advantage. Plus they would have to come this way eventually."

"…They would need training."

"Yes. We would have to train them before we take a delegation to Bethmora."

"If we find the location."

Asmara gave him a somber look.

"Once we find the location."

"And my sister and her Abraham. We would have to bring them here as well."

"…And of course this means…I will stand by your side..."

Asmara placed her palm against his cheek. They didn't say anything. They understood what they had to do. By this time tomorrow, both of them would be standing before the council.


	5. At the Table

"Alright…updated dossiers…" said Manning.

"That won't be necessary," said Nuala.

"Of course it's necessary your highness! Everything in its right place and a place for everything right Dr. Krauss?"

Dr. Krauss simply turned his head toward Manning and let out a puff of smoke before redirecting his gaze at the descending elevator. The reception hall was filled with agents awaiting the arrival of the prince and princess. Liz, Hellboy, Abe and Nuala were all dressed nicely. Dr. Krauss even donned a Bow Tie for the occasion. This was a business meeting, but the two parties decided it would be best to discuss things over dinner.

The elevator locked into place with a clank as three agents stepped forward in front of Asmara and Nuada. Nuala squealed and ran into her brother's arms as everyone else gasped at the sight of Asmara. Nuada held his sister's hand as he led Asmara over to the rest of the group.

"May I introduce, Princess Asmara Banni'atear, future queen of Bethmora."

The crowd erupted in applause as Asmara bowed. Her lashes batting against cinnamon flushed caramel cheeks. Nuada could feel that she was embarrassed so he whispered in her ear, "Don't be shy," and let his lips linger a little as he planted two soft kisses there. He was proud. She was absolutely beautiful. Radiant in the long green and blue gown whose shades ran in and out of each other like flowing water. She wore her hair long, but with braids all around the crown arranged in an intricate pattern. The green and blue of her dress brought out all the colors in her Hazel eyes and they sparkled like gems.

She smiled at the prince, who was turning heads as well. He wore a deep green Elven jacket with an embroidered royal blue tunic underneath. He had two long braids in the front of his hair, which accentuated his handsome features.

Nuala cleared her throat and said, "I have something to tell you as well brother." Abe sheepishly walked forward to Nuala's outstretched hand and took it.

"We're getting married!" Asmara smiled brightly and gave Nuala a hug. The prince and Abe just stay staring at each other. Abe with a look of terror in his eyes, Nuada held a reserved look. He looked at his sister and saw how happy she was, and smiled at Abe as he extended his hand. He pulled Abe into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I see that you have made my sister very happy. Be sure she stays that way and all will be well between you and I." Abe gulped and nodded his head in emphatic agreement.

"We're getting married too!" shouted Liz.

"What? We are?" asked Hellboy.

"I'll tell you all about it later babe." Hellboy just made an incoherent sound and numbly nodded.

"Well, that certainly went much better than I thought it would. For now at least. Shall we?" said Dr. Krauss bowing and pointing down a corridor.

"We shall," the wedding parties responded.

"Very well. The agents will take your bags to your room. If you will follow me."

Everyone was seated around the table. Talking, laughing, and making peculiar faces. The dinner went well and seemed to go in slow motion for Asmara. This was the first time she had been to a formal dinner. Up until a few days ago, breakfast with Hellboy and company was the most people she'd ever dined with. She looked from face to face and reveled in the thought of future dinners in the palace.

"We will have them every night, if you wish," Nuada whispered in her ear. The couple looked into each other's eyes lovingly until reality flooded in and temporarily drowned out their gleeful mood.

"We need your help!" Everyone jolted to silence, being taken aback by Nuada's sudden and desperate plea.

"What is wrong brother?"

He looked to Asmara who gave him a weary smile and nodded her head. The two of them stood, hand in hand.

"…We have made some progress in our quest to return to our lands," said Nuada.

"We spoke with the elders…and they've given us council as to how to remember…how to remember the way…and my…abilities."

"What do you mean by abilities? It didn't say anything about your _abilities_ in the dossier," said Manning.

"My mother…it was thought that my mother could control the elements…so the elders think…the elders said that I would need to unlock those powers in order to secure the kingdom."

"Secure the kingdom? What do you mean?" asked Dr. Krauss.

"War. They said war with the steward king would be inevitable and that Asmara's ability would be the only way to secure the throne," said Nuada.

Abe held Nuala tight, trying to console her.

"We need your help. They told us that we could help each other remember and when we tried," Asmara looked at Nuada, "we were…unsuccessful."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute here…control the elements? You mean like, earth, wind, water and…and—"

"Fire!" Liz completed Manning's sentence.

"Yeah. Don't know how I missed that one. Anyhow, look…on behalf of the bureau, we're really sorry about your situation, but we can't risk getting involved and causing a transdimentional incident. It's strictly forbidden. Says so in the little rule book."

"Screw the book!" shouted Hellboy, causing everyone around the table to erupt into a stream of chatter.

"Attention…may I have your attention…HALTS MAUL!" Dr. Krauss shouted. "Thank you. Agent Manning, I have already given my word that the BPRD would assist the prince und princess to the best of our abilities in helping them return to the Kingdom of Bethmora…"

Manning opened his mouth to speak.

"Und further, Agent Manning—it is in the best interest of the BPRD to get involved as to _prevent_ a transdimentional incident from occurring. As superior officer, my word is final. Now, tell me exactly what it was these elders said."

Asmara and Nuada sat back down and proceeded to explain everything that had happened up until that point. They told them about the visions, what happened to the maps, the encounter with the trees two nights ago and the disastrous results in their attempts to unlock their minds.

"I see. Agent Sapien, what do you think about this situation?"

"Well, memory is a funny thing when dealing with people who live indefinitely. I've tried many times, under the guidance of Professor Bruttenholm, only to fail time and time again. We do have a few Elven books and artifacts in our possession, perhaps with your guidance Dr. Krauss, we can help them?"

"Precisely! All we can do is try Agent Sapien, und try we shall."

"But what about the council?" asked Nuala. "What about the trial? The maximum sentence—"

"Nuala, my sister…both you and your brother have endured more than any words can explain. You've lost your father whom you both loved very much, and Nuada lost a fond friend as well. Elven law is swift, but it is just. Its doctrine is bound by the well being of our people as a whole. Both your brother and your father, were willing to die for our benefit. For the benefit of all our people. And now, he wants to bring them home. I have faith that they will see this."

Nuala gave her a weak smile and rested her head on Abe's shoulder. Abe stroked her cheek and said, "We will go with you. In solidarity. Right Red?"

"Absolutely! Dr. Krauss?"

"Count me in! So, we will leave in an hour. Prince Nuada, we must speak of the probability of relocating your people. How many of them remain in this realm."

"Exactly 199. 200 with Abraham."

"198," said Nuala. "Abraham and I will not be returning to Bethmora. We shall remain here."

Nuada rose to his feet. His face was twisted with hurt.

"But surely…it is our home my sister…do you not long to return?"

"I do my brother. But I am uncertain of what I am returning to. You are much stronger than I. The memories of that place do not bring me joy, as they do you, they break my heart. I have decided to create new memories, here, with the one I love. Please understand."

Nuada seemed to search the room for answers, when he found none he said, "And what of your children? This is no place to raise a family. Where will you live? You cannot stay here. You, Daemon…surely you agree...Tell them…Tell them this is no place for children."

Hellboy took hold of Liz' hand and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her and said, "He's right…this is no place to raise a family. But there's no need for you to worry. Blue and I been looking out for one another for a long, long time. We'll take care of each other. I promise."

"I thank you, for your word…but I need more assurance. Where? Where would you go?"

Abe and Hellboy just looked at each other and then to their mates. Asmara placed a hand on Nuada's shoulder and smiled.

"Really?" he asked in Elvish. Asmara just shook her head. After a few awkward moments of looking from her to everyone at the table he said, "Asmara would like you to take possession of the house."

"What?" all four of them shouted simultaneously.

"I've been worried about it. I took me nearly a century to finish. Transporting the history, art and artifacts to Bethmora should be simple enough, but I don't know what to do with the house itself. There are also many spirits within that forest that depend on me for protection, and each year developers get closer and closer. Perhaps your government could intervene in that regard?...Will you please accept?"

"Intervene? Perhaps…maybe something under the guise of an elite, top secret European BPRD headquarters, or…an interdimensional checkpoint?" said Dr. Krauss.

"Precisely! But the property would have to be signed over in joint tenancy to the houses of Sapien and Bruttenholm, not your government," said Asmara.

"So let me get this straight…you're willing to give away your home and the land surrounding it to Fishstick and Hellboy, and you want the government to protect the land?" asked Manning.

Nuada looked at Manning rather annoyed, "That is exactly what she is saying."

"But how are we going to pay for that? There's, there's the salary for the agents, there's, there's paying the liaisons with the Swedish government, there's maintenance, administration fees..."

The elves looked at each other and started to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?"

Nuada regained composure and said, "We are royalty that have been living in these lands for thousands of years…money is not an issue."

"Yeah…but…we do business in Dollars well, not so much anymore—Pounds, Euros...might be a little difficult if you're trying to use…I don't know, pots of gold or, or cookies that you baked up in some tree," said Manning.

Asmara let out a shriek of laughter.

"Was that a Keebler Elf joke?" she said.

"Yeah, you got that?...El Fudge oh and Chips Deluxe..."

"No way…it's all about the Sandies."

"Is this something you eat? They sound like ailments…I am sorry, but you have Sandies," said Nuada causing the entire group to burst into laughter. After their ruckus subsided, the mood took on a somber note once more. Nuala looked at Abe and then to Hellboy and Liz…waiting for a response. After some time, Abe spoke up, "Yes…yes we do accept."

"Then it's settled. We'll summon our chief magistrate and you'll summon your people," said Asmara.

"Summoning the Magistrate is another challenge in and of itself," said Nuala.

Nuada took hold of Asmara's hand as she smiled at him and said, "I will face the council. I do not fear them."

"Yes, we are all with you. But we must hurry. There is much to do in the next few days. Prepare to roll out," said Dr. Krauss.

All parties stood and Liz, Hellboy, Abe and Nuala walked over to Nuada and Asmara and thanked them. Nuala excused herself to speak with the prince and princess alone before departing to the East Side Railyards.

"_Brother, I shall enter first and speak with the Chamberlain and you and Asmara will be summoned to enter,"_ she said in Elvish.

"_Very well. I have strength with both of you at my side," _said Nuada.

The three walked down the corridor in silence. Their minds heavy with the fate of the prince and the prospect of returning to Bethmora.


	6. Empty

It was warm and slightly breezy when the large convoy of agents and Elven royalty arrived to the East Side Railyards. They had changed from their formal wear into more suitable attire for the occasion. The plan was to have Nuala enter first and speak with the Chamberlain, after which Asmara and Nuada would be summoned. Liz, Hellboy, Abe and Dr. Krauss were to remain outside until their presence was needed if it was deemed necessary.

Nuala entered the chamber and was gone for well over an hour before the prince and princess were finally summoned.

"Prince Nuada and Princess Asmara…welcome…please surrender your weapons," said the Chamberlain who was markedly frightened despite the presence of 30 Butchers armed to the T.

"We have brought none, we come in peace," said the prince.

"Very well, right this way."

The couple entered the Council Chamber hand and hand. It was a large room with very high ceilings and enormous boilers. There were golden leaves tumbling from the sky in eerie silence and the feeling that overcame Nuada when he saw his father's hollow, empty throne made him falter so much that Asmara had to steady him. They knelled before 20 magistrates under a mixture of scoffs, whispers, cutting glares, sympathetic sighs and plain blank stares.

"_Silence,"_ said the chief magistrate. _"Let us begin…Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor, you come before us under your own volition to propose the return of all respective nobility, clan members and constituents in this realm to the Kingdom of Bethmora, is this true?"_

"_It is,"_ replied Nuada.

"_And, is it true that you have chosen Princess Asmara Banni'atear, daughter of King Arthmael to be the future queen of Bethmora once the kingdom is restored?"_

"_I have."_

"_Very well. Then you are also aware of the fact that neigh a month ago, in this very chamber, your accomplish, under the alias of one 'Mr. Wink' murdered 2 imperial guards?"_

"_I am."_

"_And you are also aware that you yourself murdered 13 imperial guards and concluded with the murder of your own father, the king?"_

Nuada felt as if he were simultaneously sinking, spinning and being crushed. He had to close his eyes to gather his thoughts and keep from being sick. At length, he finally spoke saying, _"…I am…and not a day goes by…"_ He began to cry. Asmara squeezed his hand tight and wiped away his tears. Several of the council members took pity on Nuada, including the chief council member.

"_My prince…we understand that you have placed the well being of your people as a top priority…but so did your father, and he is gone. Before we can address this matter, the council must make a decision. Do you understand?"_

"…_I do."_

"_Very well my prince…At this time, we will open the floor for council members to propose their arguments either in favor of or against the execution of Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor. His pending execution is for the following crimes: 14 counts of murder and failing to uphold an interspecies treaty. We also understand that you had purchased Tooth Faeries in order to acquire the remaining crown piece that resulted in the death of 70 humans. However, those murders fall outside our jurisdiction but you shall be charged with the mistreatment of Faerie Folk. Now, you may begin."_

A male elf with a stoic face said, _"We are bound by the law and we must uphold it no matter how good the intention."_

Another elf countered, _"It is clear that he grieves the death of his father and is sorry for his actions, perhaps the humans did drive him mad while in exile?"_

"_He must take responsibility for his actions!" _said another.

"_Has he not presented himself in front of the council? Is that not taking responsibility?"_

The council members fell silent until finally another elf said, _"He has committed horrible acts whose magnitude I shall truly never understand…but was he not acting with the same passion and commitment displayed by his father? For it was his father that forged the army for the greater good of our people. It was his father who sentenced his son to death and was later willing to die, for the greater good of our people. And now he stands before us…both of them, not knowing what the future may hold. Willing to face death once more, for the greater good of our people. We all desire to return to Bethmora. The king knew this in our hearts, for he longed for it in his. Had he known the way, would he not have done everything in his power, including murder, to return us to our home?...I raise my voice in favor of sparing the prince. And I am in favor of returning home…"_

"…_I raise my voice in favor of sparing the prince and I am in favor of returning home,"_ said another.

"_I raise my voice in favor of sparing the prince and I want to go home,"_ said another until each member of the council agreed to spare the prince. But prince Nuada didn't feel happy, just kind of numb. He wasn't even in the same room, mentally. He knelled in the middle of the room with the woman he loved at his side, but he didn't know it. All he could do was try and feel. Try and feel despite the growing numbness. He searched his thoughts. His head was swimming with them. For a split second, he thought about how everything could have been different, if he had simply found the map first.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to look for the next book Until the End of Time: the Good, the Bad and the Worst. Cheers :o)


End file.
